[unreadable] [unreadable] Laborers-AGC Education and Training Fund (Laborers-AGC) is applying for the Hazmat Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex, RFA-ES-04-006 to conduct a DOE Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) at a total cost of $12,204,871 over the 5 years of the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Laborers-AGC DOE HWWTP will train workers engaged in activities related to hazardous materials and waste generation, removal (including demolition and decontamination [D&D] projects), containment, and emergency response within Department of Energy facilities. The DOE HWWTP will provide workers with the necessary skills to work safely in hazardous environments present on DOE remediation projects and during potential emergency situations at DOE. |n addition, the program will promote the Integrated Safety Management system used by DOE; incorporate proven, activity based learning techniques; and support the continuous advancement of worker health and safety. Training includes hazardous waste worker training(exceeding OSHA and DOE requirements); DOE approved and contractor accepted radiological worker training; and other environmental remediation training, health and safety training and specific job skills training as required and requested to meet job-specific tasks. Training will incorporate hands-on simulated exercises, activity based instruction, and the use of advanced training technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] Laborers-AGC will use 8 regional training sites and 2 mobile training units to provide training for approximately 20,000 trainees and 500,000 contact hours. Continuation of the existing DOE HWWTP will ensure immediate program initiation and will reduce training and set-up costs. This nationwide training program targets Construction Craft Laborers; other D&D workers; DOE personnel; and DOE contractor employees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]